Shadowhunter's oneshots
by A. Blackblood
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots based on the amazing characters from Cassandra Clare - The Divine. Rated M just in case I get the balls to write something special for all of us Malec (and other ships as well) enthusiasts.
1. The Coffee Maker

**Hey hello! This oneshot is supposed to explain an info that readers can obtain when reading 'What To Buy A Shadowhuter Who Has Everything' from The Bane Chronicles. It's kind of situated between City of Bones and City of Ashes. Enjoy and please tell me what you guys thought of it - be it bad or good. Also, if you have a suggestion for a oneshot, don't be shy. **

* * *

Magnus was standing in his kitchen looking at the coffee maker. The big, expensive, futile coffee maker that he had just bought. What was he thinking? That a machine was the key to make Alec feel at home?

"What a waste of time and money" he sighted. Chairman Meow was staring at him as if he thought the same thing.

Alec was supposed to be there by now but he probably got caught up in some Shadowhunter mess. Or he just could not think of any excuse to the fact that he was going to be away for the whole afternoon. This thing in which he did not tell his parents about Magnus sometimes had its down points.

Magnus, however, did not care since he knew it was too soon for Alec to blabber about their situation to the Lightwoods. So he simply stood there, staring at the coffee maker, waiting for _his_ Shadowhunter to arrive. While doing that, he was barefoot, wearing a pink shirt that said _Sorry girls, I'm into boys now_ and tight black leather pants that displayed a subtle snake print; his hair was arranged so it would look casually messy. He looked… _Fabulous_.

Finally, he heard the doorknob turn. He always left his door unlocked so that Alec would not have to go through the whole intercom thing - it was one of the many things he did while trying to make Alec feel comfortable in his loft. He could hear Alec's light Shadowhunter steps as he walked to the kitchen.

"Magnus?" he called.

"In the kitchen!" Magnus answered with a pinch of musicality to his voice.

"I'm really sorry I'm late… Max needed help with some..." He began saying as he walked into the kitchen. But when he saw Magnus standing there in all his glory next to a clearly brand new coffee maker - _clearly_ because it had a bow on top of it - holding Chairman Meow he stopped talking. Magnus' handsomeness never seized to astonish him. He blushed and looked down before continuing. "Some things for a task Jace gave him."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Magnus said smiling at him. "Look, I got you a gift!" he said with a dramatic gesture towards the gigantic coffee maker in the counter. Alec raised his eyebrows as though asking for more information, a little smile playing on his lips. "Here! The coffee maker!" Magnus cried pointing to it.

"Yes, I can see it. Thank you but, if you don't mind me asking, why would you do that?" Alec said smiling.

"Why, because you like to make coffee. And you don't like when I conjure coffee from coffee places." Magnus replied. He was getting too frustrated with Alec's resistance toward his present. Especially since the coffee maker was a symbol of how much Magnus wanted Alec there anytime of the day; but he could not tell the Shadowhunter _that_ fearing that he would feel too pressured and freak out. "If you don't like it I can take it back." He added sounding a little hurt.

Alec stared at Magnus for only a second before rushing to him and surprising the warlock with a sweet and tender kiss. Magnus widened his eyes with surprise before kissing him back. Chairman Meow jumped from the warlock's arms when Alec brought himself closer. The kiss, that started off as just a tender thank-you-kiss, was now more intense. Alec held Magnus by his hips, touching delicately his bare skin while Magnus had his hands on Alec neck. Their breaths were starting to get irregular when Alec ended the kiss. He was smiling from ear to ear - a rare picture by itself - and gazing into Magnus catlike eyes with clear adoration.

"Thank you for the coffee maker." he whispered - and it was clear that he understood Magnus' message and actually liked the idea - right before kissing Magnus again.


	2. It's official!

**Hey guys! This oneshot is Magnus' POV in the kiss scene at the Accords Hall in City of Glass. I tried to sync the events with what Simon and the girls were seeing. Enjoy and please tell me what you're thinking about the stories!**

* * *

The croweded Hall sounded louder and louder. Shadowhunters and downworlders talking and looking for a partner didn't notice - or care about - Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, standing in the corner of that huge room looking for Alexander Lightwood, the eldest of the Lightwood children. They were in a complicated-almost-romantic-almost-fictional relationship that only seemed to hurt them both - of course that this kind of conversation would have to wait for a more appropriate moment. Right now, Magnus just wanted to make sure Alec had a good partner, preferably a girl, to fight alongside him in the upcoming battle.

After looking for what seemed like hours, he found that pair of incredible blue eyes. But there was anxiety in those eyes. Magnus felt his centurie-year-old heart shrink to half its size in worry. And then he saw Alec looking in his direction, a subtle smile and somewhat of a relief going through his face. The shadowhunter started walking toward him at a strong pace. Magnus could feel his own eyes widening with surprise by Alec's approach.

"Magnus" he greeted him soothingly. "I've been looking everywhere for you. And need to ask you something."

"Great but don't you think you should do that, oh, I don't know, in a dark alley?" Magnus replied, a playful smile on his lips. But Alec didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes.

"I don't want you to think I don't value what we have." he said ligthly brushing his hand on Magnus'. "Or that I'm ashamed of you." Magnus looked Alec in that deep serious eyes realizing that he _meant_ what he was saying. Alec's head was pending towards the warlock, his hair covering the sides of his face.

"Alexander, regardless of how marvellous this sounds, I do not think it's the right moment for this kind of thing." Magnus said hating himself for destroying that perfect momment of avowal and courage.

"Actually, this is the perfect momment." Alec said raising his head and looking the warlock in the eyes. "Magnus Bane, will you be my war companion?". Magnus laughed delighted before answering.

"Well, I'd be honored. And not only because you're really hot but also because I've seen you in battle and you are deadly."

Alec blushed and looked down searching for his stele althought Magnus could swear he had seen a smile fade in his sudden severe expression. He took Magnus' hand - the mere touch of Alec on Magus' bare skin made him tremble - and started drawing the rune Clary created. When he was finished, he stared at Magnus briefly before doing the one thing the warlock never thought he would do: he kissed him.

Magnus one more time widened his eyes as he was caught completely off guard by the gesture. But this time, he stopped thinking about how Alec was being insane and how that was one of the most innapropriate times ever for a full display of affection - it went: mother's funeral; dad's funeral; Chairman Meow's funeral; and then that exactly situation. But the gentle touch of Alec lips on his; his warm and calousy warrior hands on his back saying that he was his as much as he was Alec's made Magnus realize that this was the perfect moment since it could actually be the last. But now, it was official; everyone in the Accords Hall knew that they belonged to each other.

He closed his eyes and kissed him back trying to say without words how much that had meant to him. Alec broke off the kiss after a few seconds and smile at Magnus making sure to ignore the shocked looks of his parents and the rest of the nearby shadowhunters.

"Shall we, partner?"


	3. The Warlock and The Shadowhunter

**Hey guys! Thanks for who's been reading and also for the sweetheart who favorited and is following the story: linlaverynz! This oneshot is situated at the Burren's battle in City of Lost Souls. Enjoy and please tell me what you guys are thinking of the stories.**

* * *

Magnus stood in the center of the square filled by endarkened, his hands glowing with blue sparkles; Alec had his back against Magnus'. He held his seraph blade close to his chest and his eyes scanned the surroundings like the endarkened that were getting closer and closer were just a prey to their hunger for the hunt.

They got there right before they overcame the Burren; Magnus in combat boots, leather black pants and a trench coat over a white tank and Alec in his usual black gear that somehow made his eyes bluer. Magnus had seen Alec in battle but Alec hadn't seen Magnus yet. The speed, ferocity and power that came out of his hands were completely amazing. Magnus attacked the endarkened with range spells that injured three or four each time while Alec ran quickly slaying them with his seraph blade.

They were able to see Jace holding Clary in the distance and what seemed like a pale hair indicates that Sebastian was beside them. Isabelle attacked the endarkened furiously with her whip sparkling both silver and gold; Simon was running towards Clary, Glorious firmly held by his pale hands.

Magnus attention was turned entirely to the battle since he knew Alec was just behind him safe - as safe as one can be in a battle against a new race of powerful shadowhunters. His magic danced in the square as lightnings, his eyes being able to spot enemies from afar. One of the endarkened was able to approach him beyond his pretection spell and she had Luke Garroway's eyes: Amatis. She stabbed him before he could defend himself, as quick as the enderkened were.

Magnus fell and felt his energy flow through the injury trying to heal it. His vision was blur but he could see his beloved hunter coming to his rescue. Alec's blue were dark with worry, his hands, however, were steady as rocks. He reached for Magnus and ripped his shirt trying to see the scar. Magnus eyes closed because of his lack of energy and he could hear Alec gasping in agony. He wanted to assure him that he was going to be okay; that everything was going to be okay. However, his intentions and his actions were taking different paths: he stood still instead of making any kind of sign that he was fine.

Alec started mumbling, his hot body on Magnus'. When their skins touched, Magnus could finaly move his eyelids long enough to look Alec in the eyes.

"It's just a scratch" he said smiling as much as he could.

"Oh, by the Angel, Magnus you're alive!" Alec said astonished. He rushed his way to Magnus' lips without giving a thought about how Magnus' was really injured and just, finally, was able to talk to him. Their lips touched briefly, a eletric vibe flowing through the kiss.

"Of course I am. However, darling, I think I might need to ask for a favor." he said right before bursting into a cough crisis.

"For Angel's sake, say it!" Alec said desperately.

"I need some of your energy Alexander." Magnus said serious.

"Take it!" he answered looking for Magnus' hand.

Their hands glowed together like a fireball. The battle even seemed to go into slow-motion. Regardless of how they felt abut it, though, the battle was still brutal and happening. The bubble they were in was just in their heads; they were lucky that no one seemed to notice them while Magnus healed himself with Alec's energy but it didn't take long for the battle to happen to them.

Magnus was starting to feel better when he noticed Alec's expression: it was a mix of surprise and pain. The blood got to the warlock before the realization that Alec was hurt. Deeply hurt. His blue eyes started to tremble, his hands reaching his chest where a dagger was buried. Numbly, Magnus could hear Isabelle's scream as she abandoned her fight to try and save her brother. The stele in her hands worked fast in iratzes but he was losing too much blood.

After a while, the energy Magnus had just caught from Alec started to kick in and he finally was able to move but it was too late. Isabelle was crying over Alec's body. Magnus stood up and stared at that scene without being able to move. He could feel tears bursting from his catlike eyes but his feet simply did not obey.

Alec's life was slipping through his fingers and he wasn't able to do anything but stare as he lost his hunter. His tender and honest love dying from his eyes while the life left Alec's body. Magnus was hurt and confused and crying in a battlefield. Flashbacks jumping in front of him: Alec mumbling about how it had been just a mistake; their last kiss on the sewer; he saying that it wasn't working anymore; he didn't wanting to see him; he walking away leaving Alec alone in the dark and cold solitude. And now, Alec's darkness and coldness were no longer from solitude as they were from death.

Magnus woke up sweating and breathless. His eyes scanned the room for a brief moment to make sure he was where he was supposed to: in his bedroom at his loft. Chairman Meow jumped on his lap as he sat on the bed. Beside him was a dark haired boy sleeping peacefully. His backs marked up and down with runes, some permanent some temporary. _Alec was safe._


	4. Cause Love is for The Living

**Hello, everyone. Thanks for the follows and favorites! They mean a lot to me. After the heart-breaking break-up of our ~mine~ favorite couple in City of Lost Souls and before their heart-melting make-up in City of Heavenly Fire, I wrote what I thought would be their reconciliation. Enjoy!**

* * *

New York had never seemed so gray and cold. Alec was sitting at a random coffee shop, an untouched mug in front of him. Since the night before, when the phone had rung, he was half-asleep and half-awake in some kind of numbness. It had been too long since he last heard that voice. And when he finally did, he had never felt more alive. But then, his head started spinning: _Why was he calling? _

Magnus and Alec had been now separated for almost six months. And a lot had happened in that time. Alec's family had been torn apart since his Dad left for Idris _again_; Jace was still dealing with the heavenly fire issue and burning some clothing in the process; and of course, the devilish Sebastian had been terrorizing the world with his Endarkened army.

To be fair, Magnus had not simply turned his back on his _ex-boyfriend_: he had seen Alec in battle and healed him everytime he saw him fall. Alec, however, did not know that. He just thought that Magnus, a centuries-old powerful warlock would have gotten over him. And that was why his was simply speechless when his name appeared on the screen of his cellphone right up the word _calling_. The call had been brief yet powerful on the shadowhunter. Magnus wanted to seen him. As soon as possible. And those words were all Alec needed to hear.

"Alexander." he heard distantly that familiar and comforting voice that made his heart race greeting him.

"Magnus." he replied politely without move his eyes from the coffee mug. "You wanted to see me." he added, relutantly raising his eyes to the warlock - who had not made any effort towards the chair in front of him. When he finally looked Magnus in his catlike amber eyes, he knew that whatever it was that he felt for him was back and he just couldn't hold it any longer. Magnus was wearing a black silk shirt with the first two buttons open and a military-green cargo pants. His feet were protected from the cold weather by a beautiful and also kind of deadly pair of black combat boots. His hair was longer than when Alec had seen him for the last time and it was arranged a messy look with glitter making it sparkle.

"Why, yes Alexander. Of course I wanted to see you. How long it was going to take for you to tell me you found a new love?" he asked coldly, finally sitting down. Alec looked completely confused before answering with a shy smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"That hideous _creature_ I've seen you walking around with." he said.

"What… Who? And since when do you _see me_?" he questioned as he got more and more confused.

"Oh. I… I have to keep my eyes on who ever is supposedly protecting our town and country and world, now don't I?"

"I sincerely don't know what are you talking about - or _who_ are you talking about - so I'm just going to go ahead and ask the million dollar question: Why on Raziel's name would you care if I had found another person? You were the one that ended things, remember?" he said calmly but he couldn't avoid to sound hurt because that's exactly how he felt. Who Magnus thought he was to leave him and come back to his life questioning his love life. His obvious sourness caught Magnus off guard. The warlock stared at Alec as if he didn't recognize him.

"Well, fine. I haven't seen you with anyone I was just testing you. I had to know if you had already replaced my warm kisses for someone else's." Magnus said. "I miss you, Alexander. And I worry I won't be able to stalk you properly if you take off to Idris and die in this ridiculuos war that this Sebastian kid is mastering."

Alec couldn't believe his ears when he heard those words. _I miss you, Alexander_. The smile on his face was inevitable and he didn't try to stop it. For the first time in months he smiled because he felt the need to and not to cover his pain. His life, that had been revolving around hunting and training and punching and nothing but violence and demons, now felt lighter.

"And what do you suggest?" he asked carefully, afraid that if Magnus realized how happy he was and how much that simple dialogue had made everything else seem futile he would back down on whatever it was that he was trying to say.

"I want you, Alexander Lightwood. For as long as I can have you, I want you. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. As long as you forgive me as well." he said, love burning through his eyes. "And promise not to try such things ever again." he added playfully.

Alec stood up and looked Magnus as he had never looked before. This was the first time he felt as if he deserved that love and he wanted to keep it forever. He got closer to Magnus and put his hands on his caramel skin; his pale hand contrasting with Magnus' beautiful color. And then he kissed him. A longing passionate kiss that could have lasted for millenia and still wouldn't have seemed enough.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec whispered after they grew apart, both standing in the middle of the empty coffee shop.

"And I love you, Alexander. I cannot let you leave my sight ever again. I've been too close to losing you more times than I can admit to you in this past months. This will not happen again because love, my sweet hunter, is for the living."


End file.
